You're Not Alone
by Violet D'vogel
Summary: Ketika Danny merasa bahwa Sam harus berbagi segalanya kepadanya, meskipun itu hanya sebuah duka yang menggores tajam. OOC, drabble gaje. Don't Like Don't Read. Author membutuhkan concrict. RnR Please


Disclaimer : Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Pair : Danny x Sam

Hanya drabble di waktu senggang. :)

OOC, gajebo. -,-

Don't like, please don't read. Don't flame. I just need a concrict.

* * *

><p>"Shit."<p>

Umpatan kesal akhirnya terlontar dari mulut Danny, ketika bocah empat belas tahun itu keluar dari rumahnya. Hari Minggu pagi ini, Jasmine dengan seenak jidat menyuruhnya pergi ke mini market, hanya untuk membeli satu kaleng selai kacang untuk sarapan. Parahnya lagi, dia tidak bisa menolak perintah kakaknya hanya dengan dengusan tidak suka.

Dia memang tidak bisa mengerti wanita. Apalagi dengan mulut cerewet mereka yang selalu muncul dalam setiap hal dalam hidupnya.

Menggeram kesal, Danny mengeratkan jaket hitam kesayangannya dan berlari pelan menuju mini market di ujung jalan, masih satu blok dengan rumahnya. 'Ayolah, Dann. Jash hanya hanya ingin mengusili adiknya dan mentertawakanmu dengan hidungnya. Lihat saja nanti, akan kubalas dia.'

Sejenak, Ia melupakan pemikiran pesimisnya dan menurunkan kecepatan berlarinya karena pintu masuk mini market sudah di depan mata. Danny mendorong pintu masuk, bergegas ke counter makanan, mengambil apa yang dibutuhkannya dan melesat ke 'singgasana' para kasir.

"Kau pelanggan pertama kami pagi ini, Danny. Tumben sekali." Suara familiar itu memaksa Danny mendongakkan kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk, dan didapatinya sang gadis sahabatnya yang selalu berada di sisinya bersama Tucker.

"Sam?"

Sam terkekeh pelan, "Kaget, eh?" tanyanya sambil mengambil satu-satunya barang yang dibeli Danny.

"Tentu saja," Danny mendengus pelan, "Seingatku, kemarin ada seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu yang berkata bahwa bekerja di mini market sangat merepotkan, dan dia tidak mau bekerja di sana."

Merasa kalau pemuda (yang diam-diam disukainya) ini meledeknya, Sam mengerucutkan bibir berpoles lipgloss miliknya, "Ya ya, Tuan Hantu. Aku memang pernah mengatakannya. Tapi saat ini situasinya berbeda, tahu."

"Lalu?"

"Ibuku pergi lagi sejak dua minggu yang lalu, dan karena di sini menawarkan kerja part time, kuambil saja."

Ya, semenjak setahun yang lalu, orang tua Sam bercerai. Sam sebagai anak satu-satunya itu kini tinggal bersama ibunya, rumahnya hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari rumah Danny.

Dan hal inilah yang membuat Sam berubah menjadi emo, suatu spekulasi yang berkembang di otak orang normal seperti Danny.

Yang membuat Sang Tuan Hantu tertegun hari ini adalah... Bagaimana bisa dia tetap tersenyum dan bekerja seperti ini? Apa dia tidak peduli pada ibunya? Terlebih lagi, mengapa senyumnya masih terlihat cerah seperti biasanya? Tapi dia yakin, bahwa dibalik senyuman Sam yang cerah itu, ada suatu goresan luka. Meskipun senyumannya tampak seperti biasanya, siapa sangka kalau senyuman itu hanyalah senyum palsu?

Sam memang tidak seberuntung Danny yang ayah dan ibunya masih bersatu, Danny juga puya kakak -yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan- dan dia kurang mensyukuri hal itu. Kadang dia juga merasa jenuh dengan ocehan Jasmine, tingkah ayahnya yang konyol dan ibunya yang selalu memaksakan diri. Betapa Danny bosan dengan semua itu.

Sementara Sam? Dia hanya sendiri. Orangtuanya tidak mempedulikan hidupnya kini dan dia masih bisa tersenyum? Dia bahkan tidak menunjukkan kegalauan hatinya ketika bersamaku dan Tucker! Dasar, memangnya apa susahnya berbagi kesedihan denganku -eh, kami?

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Tuan Hantu." Kekehan Sam membuyarkan pikiran kalut Danny.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan seperti itu."

"Hoo, sudahlah. Tapi kau memang hantu, bukan?"

"Diamlah."

Gadis emo itu mendengus, "yasudah, ini." Diserahkannya kantung yang berisikan selai kacang itu, keluar dari meja kasir sambil membawa alat pel.

"Sam."

"Ya?"

_Cup_.

Satu kecupan mendarat di pipinya. Kecupan yang singkat, namun sukses membuat pipi Sam terbakar.

Terpana, Sam menatap mata biru Danny, menyiratkan tanda tanya.

"Itu... Supaya perasaanmu lebih baik hari ini. Jangan paksakan dirimu, Sam. Kalau kau galau, berbagilah bersamaku." Ucap Danny, tersenyum. Dirinya juga heran, bisa-bisanya dia melakukan ini dengan spontan. Bahkan dia mengharapkan kecupan itu mendarat di bibir Sam.

'Apa yang kupikirkan?'

Dan Danny kini lebih terpana lagi, ketika mata violet itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum cerah, " Terima kasih..."

Untuk kali ini, dia takkan menahan diri untuk merengkuh sahabat (mungkin suatu saat nanti akan menjadi kekasih) baiknya itu, berusaha menghilangkan beban yang dipikulnya, agar ditanggung bersama.

Sam tidak akan melupakan hari ini, ketika perasaan bertepuk sebelah tangannya berakhir, setidaknya.

* * *

><p>...Dan seseorang di sana nampaknya sudah kelaparan.<p>

"Grrr... Di mana adik bodoh itu?"

* * *

><p>Hancur lebur... T^T<p>

Garing... T3T

Typo...TT^TT

AAAH! BISAKAH SAYA MEMBUAT FANFIKSI YANG LEBIH BAIK LAGI? INI GARA-GARA KAU, OTAK! #jedotin kepala

KENAPA GAJE? KENAPA? KENAPA SAYA NGGAK BISA NULIS LEBIH KEREN LAGI? INI SIH BUKAN ROMANCE! DRAMATISNYA JUGA NGGAK DAPET!

AAAH! NGGAK TERSAMPAIKAN DENGAN BAIK!

Oke, cukup curcolnya. -,- Ada yang mau RnR fict abal ini?


End file.
